Episodes
Season 1 (2017) 1. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS (Uploaded on 2017-01-20) (In this first-ever episode, the G-man reviews the first (And possibly only) Smash game made for two consoles.) 2. Epic Mickey (Uploaded on 2017-01-24) (The G-man reviews Epic Mickey. Need we say more?) 3. The Cinema Snob (Uploaded on 2017-01-28) (A reviewer reviewing another reviewer? What is this madness?!) 4. The Last Generation (Uploaded on 2017-02-06) (An Smash Bros. fangame made specifically for anime characters sounds cool, right? The G-man disagrees.) 5. Ib (Uploaded on 2017-03-13) (One of the most popular indie games in its time, the G-man reviews Ib for the PC. What ending will he get?) 6. Tattletail (Uploaded on 2017-03-22) (After an annoying encounter with a Furby ripoff, the G-man reviews the Christmas horror game, Tattletail.) 7. Baby Blues TV Series (Uploaded on 2017-03-28) (Baby Blues is a comic strip many people enjoy. But how does the cartoon series hold up?) Special. The G-man VS Mama Tattletail (Uploaded on 2017-04-02) (In the first special, the G-man fights the antagonist from Tattletail. Will he win?) 8. The Top 5 We Are Number One Memes (Uploaded on 2017-04-05) (After winning against Mama Tattletail with his newfound sword, the G-man counts down his favorite We Are Number One Memes. But this seems too easy…) Special. The Return of the FanFic Critic (Uploaded on 2017-04-14) (The G-man fights Lesbian Jesus in a fight to the death for the return of the FanFic Critic. Who will win?) 9. Poochee & Pansy/Gangadiddle (Uploaded on 2017-04-22) (One of the most memorable ARG trailheads on YouTube, the G-man takes a look at every video on the Poochee and Pansy channel.) 10. The G-man's Top 10 Favorite YouTubers (Uploaded on 2017-04-24) (In his first top 10 list, the G-man counts down his 10 favorite YouTubers.) 11. Barney Live in New York City (Uploaded on 2017-04-26) (The first Barney review by the G-man with special guest: The FanFic Critic! Will they make it through without quitting?) 12. Barney's Imagination Island (Uploaded on 2017-04-29) (Joe Santagato helps the G-man in reviewing Barney's Imagination Island.) 13. Barney's Great Adventure (Uploaded on 2017-05-17) (The final part in the Barney trilogy, the G-man reviews Barney's Great Adventure along with a surprise guest…) 14. Caillou (Uploaded on 2017-05-21) (Message from the G-man: Please don't click on this!) 15. I Spy Spooky Mansion (Uploaded on 2017-05-24) (After the horror that was Caillou, the G-man takes a trip to I Spy Spooky Mansion. Will he escape?) 16. The Mushroom Age (Uploaded on 2017-06-14) (One of the G-man's favorite hidden object games, how does the Mushroom Age hold up?) Special. Five Nights at Freddy's (Live) (Uploaded on 2017-07-19) (In his first live show, the G-man and the Angry Video Game Nerd review the Five Nights at Freddy's series! Featuring song numbers!) 17. The G-man's Top 10 Characters for Super Smash Bros (Uploaded on 2017-08-04) (Ever since the new Smash Bros. was announced, the G-man lists 10 characters he wants in the game.) 18. Munchkin (Uploaded on 2017-08-10) (A hilarious card game by Steve Jackson. But what does the G-man think about it?) 19. Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue (Uploaded on 2017-08-16) (Blue's Clues was an amazing show according to the G-man. But what does he think about the behind the scenes special?) 20. Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion (Uploaded on 2017-09-28) (The most famous Smash Bros. ripoff in history, the G-man reviews Carton Network Punch Time Explosion for the Nintendo 3DS.) 21. Zombies (Uploaded on 2017-10-05) (For Halloween, the G-man reviews the card/board game about the zombie apocalypse.) 22. Barney's Big Surprise (Uploaded on 2017-10-12) (Forced to review another Barney play by the FanFic Critic, the G-man and the Cinema Snob review Barney's Big Surprise) 23. Tattletail: The Kaleidoscope (Uploaded on 2017-10-30) (After the torture that was Barney the Dinosaur, the G-man reviews the DLC for Tattletail; the Kaleidoscope.) 24. The Top 10 Creepiest YouTube Videos (Uploaded on 2017-11-09) (Still in the mood to spook, the G-man counts down what he thinks is the top 10 creepiest videos on YouTube.) 25. KrainaGrzybowTV (Uploaded on 2017-11-21) (When a mysterious package arrives at the G-man's house, he and Pinkie Pie review the Polish YouTube channel known for it's weird imagery.) Special. The Adventures of Ook and Gluk: Kung-Fu Cavemen From the Future (Live) (Uploaded on 2017-12-17) (Along with comic book reviewer, Linkara, he and the G-man take a look at two time traveling cavemen who know Kung-Fu! Yeah, we don't get it, either…) 26. Pororo the Little Penguin Live (Uploaded on 2017-12-25) (To end the first year of the G-man Wiki, the G-man reviews a live show about Pororo the Little Penguin.) Season 2 (2018) 27. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (Uploaded on 2018-01-01) (Kicking off a new year, the G-man reviews the long-awaited sequel to Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two!) 28. The Great 911 Adventure (Uploaded on 2018-01-15) (The G-man reviews a kids' PSA about 911. Will he need 911 after it's over?) 29. 123 Slaughter me Street (Uploaded on 2018-01-30) (Along with Chadtronic, the G-man reviews the horror version of Sesame Street; 123 Slaughter me Street!) 30. Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh (Uploaded on 2018-02-10) (It's PSA time again! This time, Winnie the Pooh talks to us about stranger danger. Will the G-man need therapy afterwards?) 31. Vampireville (Uploaded on 2018-02-25) (Created by the same company that made the Mushroom Age, the G-man reviews Vampireville!) 32. The G-man's top 10 Favorite Anime Openings (Uploaded on 2018-03-06) (As an avid anime fan, the G-man counts down his top 10 favorite anime openings.) 33. Barney's Colorful World (Uploaded on 2018-03-28) (Forced to review something by Eric Wise (ScareTheater), the G-man reviews Barney's Colorful World, but like hell he's doing it alone!) Special. Super Diaper Baby Duology (Live) (Uploaded on 2018-04-26) (Joe Santagato and the G-man team up again to tackle the Super Diaper Baby Duology live on stage!) 34. The Town with No Name (Uploaded on 2018-05-07) (The G-man reviews The Town with No Name for the Commodore! Pray for him…) 35. Big Rigs Over the Road Racing (Uploaded on 2018-05-30) (When Pinkie Pie brings home a game for the PC, the G-man decides to review it. Boy what a mistake that was…) 36. Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures (Uploaded on 2018-06-10) (To get revenge for stealing his game, the Angry Video Game Nerd forces the G-man review AVGN Adventures.) 37. Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary (Uploaded on 2018-07-09) (Excited about the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the G-man reviews the adventure mode from his first Smash game: the Subspace Emissary!) 38. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Uploaded on 2018-08-11) (After accidentally receiving it in the mail, the G-man reviews one of the greatest games on the Super Nintendo!) 39. Barney's Musical Castle (Uploaded on 2018-08-31) (Barney's torture continues in Barney's Musical Castle! This time, YouTube comedian Alonzo Lerone helps him.) 40. Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning (Uploaded on 2018-09-05) (After meeting a moronic Stick Figure named Pivot, he and the G-man review the joke/horror game: Baldi's Basics.) Special. A Hole New World (Live) (Uploaded on 2018-09-25) (Linkara and the G-man team up again to review YouTuber PopularMMOs' book, A Hole New World, live on stage!) 41. SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (Uploaded on 2018-10-10) (Everyone remembers the classic Nicktoons on Nickelodeon, right? Well, the G-man reviews one of the games for the PlayStation called Globs of Doom!) 42. 2015 Eddie Eagle Gun Safety PSA (Uploaded on 2018-10-27) (On today's edition of Roasting the Shit out of Children's PSAs, the G-man reviews a gun safety YouTube video made by the NRA! Will he drop his Lego gun when it's over?) 43. Blue's Big Musical Movie (Uploaded on 2018-11-05) (The G-man and his guest, Danny Gonzalez, review the first-ever Blue's Clues movie: Blue's Big Musical Movie!) 44. Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day (Uploaded on 2018-11-18) (It's almost Christmastime, and to hype his fans up, the G-man reviews his favorite VHS tape from when he was a kid.) 45. Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure (Uploaded on 2018-12-25) (To end 2018, the G-man and the FanFic critic review Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure? How will it hold up?) Season 3 (2019) 46. Dream Sleuth (Uploaded on 2019-01-01) (Kicking off 2019, the G-man reviews the third part of the Nevosoft Hidden Object trilogy; Dream Sleuth!) 47. Johny Johny Yes Papa/Billion Surprise Toys (Uploaded on 2019-01-05) (Pinkie Pie and the G-man team up yet again to tackle the children-entertaining giant on YouTube: Billion Surprise Toys, and their Johny Johny Yes Papa videos.) 48. Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt (Uploaded on 2019-01-21) (It's finally time to review a game for the V.Smile! What does the G-man think of Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt?) 49. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light (Uploaded on 2019-01-23) (The adventure mode in Ultimate, World of Light, was anticipated ever since it was confirmed. But is it really all it's cracked up to be? The G-man and the Angry Video Game Nerd test that theory.) 50. Action 52 (Uploaded on 2019-02-01) (It's the G-man's 50th episode! Today, he'll review all the games in the horrible NES game known as Action 52!) 51. Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Uploaded on 2019-02-25) (It's Barney time again! Today, Pivot and the G-man team up to conquer Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) Special. Dog Man (Live) (Uploaded on 2019-03-19) (In another live comic review, the G-man and Chadtronic review the first issue of the Dog Man series.) 52. Bear in the Big Blue House Live (Uploaded on 2019-04-01) (Bear in the Big Blue House is a show everyone remembers. What does the G-man think of the live show?) 53. Sonic Dreams Collection (Uploaded on 2019-05-01) (Along with Vinesauce Vinny, he and the G-man review the mindfuck known as Sonic Dreams Collection.) 54. Good Mythical Morning (Uploaded on 2019-05-24) (Today, the G-man reviews his all-time favorite web show; Good Mythical Morning. Let's talk about that!) 55. Pantsylvania (Uploaded on 2019-06-08) (Pantsylvania is a game that made Vinesauce Vinny's nightmares come true. Will it be the same for the G-man?) 56. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (Uploaded on 2019-07-03) (The FanFIc Critic forces the G-man to play a VeggieTales game for the PS2 called LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. Will he fall into temptation to throw the game out?) 57. The First Two Episodes of Peppermint Park (Uploaded on 2019-07-24) (The G-man reviews Magic Moments, and the Story Lady from the low-budget TV show, Peppermint Park! But should he really?) 58. Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge (Uploaded on 2019-08-07) (The G-man takes a trip to Lego Island to defeat the Brickster. Just kidding! He's only reviewing it.) 59. Use Your Words (Uploaded on 2019-09-03) (The whole G-man crew gets together to play Use Your Words! Who will come out on top?) 60. The Aquabats! Super Show! (Uploaded on 2019-09-10) (The G-man checks off another request by reviewing a show made by the creators of Yo Gabba Gabba, the Aquabats! Super Show!) 61. Barney and the Backyard Gang (Uploaded on 2019-09-18) (It's the crossover you've been waiting for! The G-man and the Nostalgia Critic finally team up to review Barney and the Backyard Gang!) 62. Stranger Danger (Uploaded on 2019-09-25) (The G-man returns to the world of stranger danger with a YouTube video that's literally called Stranger Danger!) 63. The Next Two Episodes of Peppermint Park (Uploaded on 2019-10-03) (The next two episodes of Peppermint Park, Music Land and Musical Letters, is here! But should the G-man continue with it?) 64. The Upside-Down Show (Uploaded on 2019-10-09) (The G-man presses play on the Upside-Down Show!) 65. Monster House (Uploaded on 2019-10-17) (Still in the Halloween mood, the G-man reviews his favorite Halloween movie: Monster House!) 66. Blue's Clues & You (Uploaded on 2019-11-11) (The G-man reviews the Blue's Clues reboot: Blue's Clues and You. With special guest: Jacksfilms!) 67. Be Cool About Fire Safety (Uploaded on 2019-11-27) (A strange PSA from 1996 teaches its viewers, and the G-man, all about safety featuring Gilbert Gottfried as a smoke detector!) Special. Dog Man Unleashed (Live) (Uploaded on 2019-12-10) (The G-man and Danny Gonzalez tackle the long-awaited sequel to Dog Man live on stage!) 68. Sesame Street Stays Up Late (Uploaded on 2019-12-25) (To end the year, the G-man and the Nostalgia Critic review a Sesame Street New Year's special!) Season 4 (2020) 69. Dinosaur Adventure 3D (Uploaded on 2020-01-01) (Opening 2020, the G-man reviews Dinosaur Adventure 3D; another game from his childhood.) 70. Putt-Putt Travels Through Time (Uploaded on 2020-01-16) (The G-man and Vinesauce Vinny team up to review Putt-Putt Travels Through Time!) 71. The Last Two Episodes of Peppermint Park (Uploaded on 2020-01-26) (At long last, the G-man takes a look at the final episodes of Peppermint Park. However, it may seem too good to be true…) 72. Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (Uploaded on 2020-02-06) (After being captured by the "Hell Frog", the G-man and Joe Santagato review yet another Barney film!)Category:List